Talk:SF-A2 miki/@comment-68.197.199.113-20150818141709/@comment-53539-20150819173849
The core of Miku's voice is indeed annoying for some (myself included) but some of the appends are not so bad. In the case of miki, she is still among the high pitches of the Vocaloids we have, even though she has a low tone because there is more then just chipmonk sound to consider when talking about pitch. Also, bare in mind most Japanese producers choose to pitch her high anyway. Her voice was meant to be a realistic mimic of her producer, whereas Miku was voice acted. Not all of the most popular Vocaloids have high pitches and many of the unpopular ones also are high as well, so this is something to consider. Its more of a case that Miku and the other members of the Big 8 are popular because they were "the first" Japanese producers got used to. Others like Yukari and IA were decent vocals. Since females get more popular in Japan then males, bare also in mind that a lot of the vocals will be pitch high also. In addition, most singers start young, and many of these voices will ergo be young sounding females and lack the maturity that comes with age (the majority of female pop singers are retired in their 30s). In short not everything you think about Vocaloid is entirely the fault of things and many aspects are a victim of the culture that its spurned from. Miku never ASKED to be popular, she was MADE popular by producers. I'm not defending her, just noting that you have to bare this in mind. Miki came at a point when Vocaloid was taking off, from an unknown company that hadn't been too high profile, whereas CFM had been considered "good" as a Vcoaloid company and Internet co the former no.1 company for music software online (CFM stole it from them thanks to Miku). Top it off, her rep was bad and she wasn't considered easy to use (amongst other complaints) and was released alongside 2 other Vocaloid. Ah software jumped in and gave quantity instead of quality for their first voices. Iroha, however, was a much better quality Vocaloid and was among the top V2 voices, alongside VY1 and the Appends. So Ah software managed to learn a lot from their initial releases. I'm among those disappointed by the V4 release because its not as great as some of her releases. I've never been a fan of miki, Iroha was more my liking, but bare in mind I'm not bias with Vocaloids in general (except Macne Nana). As for UTAU... UTAU is a big kettle of fish to consider, there is an awful lot of mixed things with it. If you mean by "popular" you meant Teto and her fellow vipperloids, then you should reconsider... UTAU is no longer as black and white as to the popularity of its voices and some of the lesser known Vocals are doing much better then you'd think. ^_^' Edit: Also, bare in mind with Miki's 2 voices, Miku has far more content. This is the problem when companies begin to add more voicebanks... Single voice banks begin to have problems competing. And content wise, Miku has a lot more voices so has a lot more to offer, plus covers a larger range, etc, etc. Basically, as a single voice per her two packages, Miki is naturally disadvantaged and limited as a vocaloid. Hopefully she will gain popularity and earn more vocals in the future.... >_< The V4 voice is more or less just a update because Windows 10 has render V2 incompatible. If not for Ah software not wanting to loose the voice this way, miki might never have had a update. :-/